To travel the Infinity
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: #CompetitionEntry. AU. Renji and Rukia are best friends as far as everyone knows but does this friendship last? [COMPLETE!]


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT , OWN BLEACH.**

Date Uploaded: September 8, 2016- Thursday

 **So this is a oneshot and this is actually an entry I put up on an amino competition. I decided to share it here too.**

 **Summary: AU. Renji and Rukia are best friends as far as everyone knows but does this friendship last?**

 **TO TRAVEL THE INFINITY**

Renji and Rukia are traveling buddies. The two are adventurous and would not back down no matter what weather or circumstances they face. Yes, their neighbors and those who knew them would say 'oh there they go again!'. They'd hike from place to place using the bicycles of their fathers. Yes, the bicycle of their fathers. Renji's father is a racer, he'd join competitions and win them. Meeting Rukia's father on one of those competitions. But to cut it short, it runs in the blood.

Renji took the lead as they hiked up the hill. They were on a hurry before the setting sun fully descends and the moon rising after it.

When they reached the top, the two took a break. And Renji quickly noticed that Rukia was slightly catching her breath- no, she's trying to keep her breathing normal to hide that she was tired- Renji's been hiking with her for so long that he'd know immediately if something was wrong.

"Say, Rukia, anything bothering you?" He asked with a worried look in his face. "You've been awfully slow recently."

"What are you saying, idiot?!" Rukia knew there's no way she could hide it from him. "I just didn't stretch my legs much." She tried to reason instead.

"You're a terrible liar." Renji said. "If you're going to come up with something at least make it convincing." He added, he wanted to ease her uneasiness about the topic. When Rukia said nothing and just kept silent, he knew he needed to say a follow-up question. "So what is it?"

"I want to travel with you. Just as my Dad with with yours." She says. But her tone was a bit sad, it's a sign that whatever she's keeping is something bad.

"Tell me about it. Even after getting married they're still traveling." He decided to ride on it for a while. "What was their dream again?"

"To travel the infinity." Rukia answered while her eyes are locked on the ocean below.

"Right. Tch, what a dream." He watched her eyes drift off the ocean before looking at the waters as well. "I want to reach their dreams as well but.. there's other things I want to do. There's something else other than traveling, you know?"

Renji has been joining other outdoor activities for weeks now. Even if it's rare of him to do so, he's been enjoying his time there. Rukia however, was like her father. She was serious in achieving her father's dream.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Rukia announced after the sudden silence between them. "I want to beat Dad's record."

"Tomorrow? But I have a game-"

"I know. I just wanted to tell you about it." Rukia knew. Yes, she knew. Her eyes was now locked on his. She purposely scheduled her leave on one of his big game to know if he has the same commitment as her. But after Renji was silent and he gave off the look of uncertainty, she knew at once he wasn't cancelling his game.

"Maybe you can schedule another time so I can come with you." He suggested. Rukia shook her head.

"I've settled my heart. I want to do it tomorrow. The same day my Dad left when he signed up to travel around the world."

The two were the best of friends. They had arguments from time to time, disagreements and misunderstanding but it always comes to an end where both parties are happy. However this time, none were happy at the choices they made. Renji continued with his game while Rukia set off to travel on her own.

The soccer season ended and Renji won the game. He was happy. He was proud. He had achieved something in his life other than hiking and biking. He rushed to Rukia's house to tell her about his win. He didn't know if she was home from her travel yet, but he knew he needed to tell her if ever she was around. He was surprised to find that the house was locked and that she wasn't home yet. The neighbor saw him knocking despite seeing that the lock was there.

"Renji, what are you doing here? I thought you traveled with Rukia?" Said their neighbor.

"Uh no. I had to play for the soccer team. So I stayed here." He replied. But the neighbor suddenly frowned upon hearing his answer. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Rukia?"

"I guess you haven't heard. She's dead." The neighbor said and it was like shooting a flaming arrow towards Renji's chest. "This house is sold to my cousin."

"How..? When..?"

"Two weeks ago. Her body just arrived, picked up by her mother. I don't know what caused it though but -"

Renji didn't waste time. He had one thing to do. He left his neighbor and ran towards Rukia's mother's house. His head was filled with regret as his chest was plunged with something really sharp. Guilt. When he arrived at her house, he found out that she was sick just as her father was. She must've inherited his Cystic Fibrosis. Renji apologized for not being there with her daughter when he had the chance.

It was then that he decided to continue her dream. Riding on his bike, he traveled to wherever his wheels led him. He didn't even know where he was or how he was going to go home. But he knew that he needed fulfill what he needs to.. Rukia's last wish..

"Hey Rukia!" He yelled towards the sky. "I will finish this race with you! So you better not leave me midair, you understand!" Despite not receiving a response from the sky, he assumed Rukia was replying with a bicker on the other side. "Yeah that's right! We will finish this together!" He smiled and lifted a fist up in the air to fist bump with his friend. "To travel the infinity!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll share more entries don't worry! The competition is weekly.**


End file.
